un regalo de navidad
by jack kagamine gonzalez
Summary: cuando no tienes nada que regalar de navidad, se te ocurren los mejores regalos...


hola¡¡¡

este fic se me ocurrio como a las 4:00 de la mañana y pues se me ocurrio subirlo asi que ahi esta

EL TIGRE: LAS AVENTURAS DE MANNY RIVERA NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A SANDRA EQUIHUA Y JORGE GUTIERRES

bueno chaito***

* * *

``Un regalo de navidad´´

Faltaba un día para navidad, Manny y Frida como siempre le hacen bromas a las personas que van caminando y este año se les ocurrió regalas galletas pues por la época de frio, pero hechas con ``salsa macho´´ la salsa mas picante de toda ciudad milagro.

-señorita, hey¡¡¡ señorita-decía Frida acercándose a la señora y poniendo la charola de galletas enfrente de ella –quisiera tomar una galleta, son gratis¡¡¡- la señora, agarro la galleta y le dio una mordida y como la galleta estaba súper picante grito-MALDITOS MOCOSOS¡¡¡-gritaba la señora mientras Manny y Frida se morían de la risa –JAJAJAJAJAJA, JAJA-Observando a la señora yendo de un lado a otro.

Después de que se les acabaron las galletas, entraron a casa de Manny –uff… hace demasiado frio allá afuera, no lo crees Frida- comentaba Manny temblando de frio.

-hay, si Manny y demasiado-

-Pues como no, ya empezó a nevar-decía Manny entrando hasta la sala-oye Frida?, quieres un poco de chocolate caliente y unos churros para ver una película-

-claro Manny, yo nunca rechazaría un churro-

Subieron a la habitación de Manny, y se sentaron enfrente del televisor, la encendieron y la única película que estaba saliendo, era un estreno llamado ``el primer beso´´ y no era del total agrado de Manny y Frida, pero que podían hacer no había otra cosa más que esa y la vieron, cada uno con una manta cubriéndose para no tener tanto frio.

En el transcurso de la película se sonrojaban mucho por las escenas que observaban como la última que fue la del beso. Manny no supo de donde saco el valor para preguntar una cosa en lo que apagaba el televisor.

-f-Frida, tu ya has dado tu primer beso?-

Y ella como no sabía que responder pues le dijo la verdad… - no Manny –le dijo al moreno, sabiendo que el se iba a burlar de ella entonces le pregunto antes de que se burlara de ella-y tu, ya has besado a alguien?-y la respuesta no fue lo que esperaba…

-no-

-ok, sopes¡¡¡-

-que pasa Frida?-

-se me había olvidado por completo que mi papa llegaba temprano hoy y que tenía que llegar temprano a casa- decía mirando con preocupación el reloj de la mesita de noche de Manny.

-pues te acompaño, nada más déjame ponerme mi chamarra-

-ok, pero vámonos ya¡¡¡-

En todo el camino iban callados hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa de Frida se despidieron y Manny se fue corriendo a su casa pensando y se le ocurrió que como ellos no habían besado a nadie, él le iba a regalar a Frida su primer beso, el día de navidad.

Al otro día… (El día de navidad)

Después de jugar un rato video juegos en casa de Manny , Frida tenía que llegar a su casa a tiempo para la cena de navidad, Manny como de costumbre la acompaño, en la entrada le dijo-Frida, podemos ir a tu habitación? Es que te voy a dar tu regalo, pero si sale tú papa se va a enfadar-

-sí, si Manny vamos a mi habitación-

Ya en la habitación de Frida dice-y… cual es mi regalo?- decía Frida un poco ansiosa

-pues primero cierra los ojos-

-está bien- Frida obedeció, pero no se esperaba sentir los labios de su amigo sobre los suyos, al sentir esa presión en sus labios abrió los ojos como platos, primero no correspondió al beso por la sorpresa pero después de unos segundos correspondió poniendo los brazos en el cuello de Manny y en las manos en la cintura de Frida, después de unos 5 minutos se separaron por falta de aire.

-wow… que fue eso?-

-tu regalo, pensé que sería buena idea regalarte tu primer beso para navidad-

-está bien, gracias fue un muy buen regalo de tu parte-Frida seguía un poco aturdida por el beso

-bueno Frida ya me tengo que ir-decía el moreno mirando su reloj de la muñeca

-está bien Manny, y gracias por el regalo-

-de nada y feliz navidad Frida-

-feliz navidad Manny-

-a… y un recuerdito para el camino-

-Un qué?-en eso Manny la sujeto por la cintura y le dio otro beso

-ok, adiós Frida-

-adiós Manny-seguía aturdida pero después de un rato en la cena de navidad tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al igual que Manny recordando su primer beso como regalo de navidad y con la a la que querían y amaban…

* * *

reviews? pliss


End file.
